A Winter Veil Story
by Enirtak
Summary: A short story about the two dwarfen childen Noila and Sesu, who wants to find The Great Father Winter. 25 chapters, one for each day from the 1st of december for the 25th. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So... 1st of December :D Here is the first chapter of my Winter Veil story of World of Warcraft. It's gonna be fun, dangerous, scary and for everyone. So take your childs hand, and start reading :)  
****All chapters are written, I just have to publish them. One chapter for each day up to the 25th of December :) If one chapter one day is missing, I appologise now, but the whole story will be uploaded, don't worry :)**

**

* * *

**

**December 1st**

Noila and Sesu ran through Coldridge Valley. They weren't afraid of the wild bests there, because they had lived there all of their life.

"Come on, Noila!" yelled Sesu, they where headed for the cave that lead out to Dun Morogh. They weren't allowed to go through the tunnel alone, because of the beasts in there, but their father had allowed them to go to the entrance and wait for their uncle. 14 days ago they had gotten a letter from him, telling them he was coming to visit them for a short time when winter came. It was winter now and Sesu couldn't wait till his uncle came.

Noila was only a few years younger then Sesu but she was fast and smart for a girl. Sesu always provoked her, only to see if he could be better then her, but she always won.

When Sesu had fought his way up through the small hill Noila was already standing at the top smiling like a winner.

"I won" she said to tease, and Sesu felt the annoying feeling boil inside of him.

"Yeah sure" Sesu was out of breath, "Is Thognar here yet?"

"No" Noila answered and looked around, "But he should be here soon"

Sesu looked at his little sister. Noila was smaller then him, but she was a girl dwarf, therefore she had a body like a boy. Her hair was red, long and braided like their mothers. When Noila got older she would get the curves of a woman, Sesu knew that, but right now people mistook her to be his older brother, and that bothered him.

She suddenly yelled: "Look!"

Through the tunnel was a low roar and a shadow came to sight. He swung his great axe small shadows of the beasts from the cave fell to the ground. Sesu was impressed.

A big armoured dwarf came out in the light, out of breath, with a big smile under his grey beard.

"Hello kids!" he said with a loud rough voice.

"Uncle Thognar!" they both yelled and ran to him. He grabbed them both in his arms, swung them around while laughing. Hit armor was cold from the wind, but Noila and Sesu didn't care, they where just so happy that he was back.

"You have grown, Noila" smiled Thognar to his niece, "And this can't be Sesutian" he said to the boy, "you are getting big! Soon you'll have a beard like mine, long and good looking" he smiled. The kids giggled, they have always thought their uncle looked old, because his beard was grey.

"Did you bring us anything, uncle?" asked Noila.

"No, not this time, kids, but soon it's winter veil, then I'll find something really great for ya" he laughed.

"Father is looking forward to see you again" smiled Sesu. He was so proud of his uncle; he had travelled the world and seen everything. He had been trained to be a fine warrior, and he had always tons of fantastic stories to tell from his trips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, maybe I should mension, that this story is rated K+, but if you don't understand english, it might be hard to understand it. But you are welcome to translate it to your own laguage, if you think it's worth reading :)**

**

* * *

**

December 2nd

Moignar stood at the anvil, hammering at a sword he was making for a young apprentice of the warrior trainer in the valley.

"How've ya been?" asked Thognar his brother. Sesu was sitting next to him, fascinated by his strong, rough appearance.

"Good, brother" Moignar, Sesu and Noilas father, answered. "The valley is a quiet place to live"

"I know," Thognar answered, "I could never find peace here"

"I know" Moignar growled from the bottom of his stomach while sparks from the anvil was dancing around him. "You are at peace up north, slaying beasts and making gold like no dwarf would be able to do in the mountains"

"hahaha" laughed Thognar so his belly jumped and Sesu almost fell down from his chair, "True, brother. If you ever need anything, just say so, I got enough to help ya all out" The same minute he had said that Noila came in with a tray filled with food. After her followed their mother, Thekela, with a big mug of their finest ale in her hands.

"How was the bed, Thognar?" asked Thekela, Sesu's mother did her finest to keep a proper home.

"Fine, lass, very good" smiled Thognar, "Better then any bed in Dalaran" Thekela smiled satisfied.

"Uncle Thognar?" asked Sesu, "How is it up north?"

"Ah, Lad" smiled Thognar and laid his arm around the boy. Noila put the tray down and sat on the floor in front of them and listened with big ears. "Up north there a beasts you have never seen before, valkyries who could make your blood freeze to ice with a blink of an eye, giants who could crush you if they dared. The lands are bigger then anything you've ever seen before, and they can be worm, windy, rainy or cold, and the weather changes faster then you can say Great Father Winter"

Noila's eyes where about to pop out of her head, Sesu wasn't looking better him self. Thekela and Moignar was smiling of their little family and how interested their children where of the place fare to the north.

"Is Great Father Winter up there?" Noila asked.

"Oh he is, Lass" smiled Thognar, "he lives there, at the top of the coldest mountain furthest to the north"

"Have you seen him?" asked Sesu fast; he had always loved the feast of winter veil, and now there where only a few days till. But Sesu knew he was getting older, and then you stopped being so eager when the feast came. He had seen it with the older kids in the valley.

"Ah yes I have," Thognar smiled, Sesu woke up from his thought with the sound of his uncles voice. "He flew right over me last year, on his trip to Ironforge, he was laughing he deep laughter and the starry sky over him blinked so it all looked like magic"

"Wow" sighed Sesu, "I wish I could meet him up there"


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

December 3rd

"How long do you think he is gonna stay?" asked Noila while she laid in the snow, making a snow angle.

"I don't know" said Sesu, "but I hope for a long time, his stories are so fantastic. I wanna be like him when I grow up" Sesu said while making a dwarf snowman.

"I know; you are always talking about how great warriors are" Noila said and came to her feet to look at her angle.

"What do you wanna be?" Sesu asked.

"I don't know… but not warrior, that is for sure. It sounds so violent when uncle Thognar tells about the ways he has slain beasts at Northrend"

"That is just because you are a girl" Sesu commented.

"And what does that mean?" Noila asked, "I beat you in everything"

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't dare to be a warrior" Sesu provoked her.

"It's not because I don't dare, it's because I don't like the violence" she answered, annoyed that he had to tease her like this, it wasn't fun.

"Fine, then be like mom, marry and stay here, raise your own kids, then I'll be the cool uncle who comes and tells stories" Sesu turned around and walked away, leaving his dwarf snowman without a face.

A snowball hit him hard in the back of his head. He turned around and looked at Noila, who didn't hide she had thrown it.

"I hate you!" she yelled and ran up the hill, home. Sesu snorted after her and walked into the small forest in the valley, taking the long way home around the hill.

He wondered if he could ask Great Father Winter for a new sister, or maybe replace Noila with a brother. It would be nice to have a boy to compete with and not a stupid girl.

When he came back home there was a horse outside their house. Who was that? Sesu got a bad feeling in his stomach. He ran to the door and almost bumped into a human.

"Watch out, boy" he smiled, he was a paladin, it was so obvious with his bright armor and the sword on his back. Uncle Thognar had described the holy warriors many times. "Don't hurt your self" He went outside to his horse.

"Mom!" Sesu called out.

"What? What Sesu?" she came out of her small kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Sesu.

"One of your uncle's friends, Thognar has to leave, they need him" she explained, knowing how sad Sesu would be for his uncle to leave already.

"When?" asked Sesu and pretended he didn't have tears in his eyes.

"Tomorrow" Thekela walked over to her son and gave him a hug, but Sesu couldn't stop thinking. He had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**December 4th**

Noila had her arms filled with cloths. Her mother had told her to take it to the anvil, her father needed it. It was old and no one used it anymore. She almost fell when she dropped it.

"Phew" she moaned and whipped her forehead. Her hair felt soft, her mom had just combed it this morning.

Suddenly she heard a noise from her uncle's room. But uncle Thognar was in the kitchen, eating a big breakfast for his long trip. Her father was getting ready for a days work as a blacksmith, and her mom was getting ready to wash cloths. Sesu was outside… wasn't he?

There the sound was again. Noila slowly walked to the room. Maybe it was rats. They had had rats before, but father took care of them, they wouldn't dare to come back he had said.

Uncle Thognar's sward was leaning up against his bed. it was moving a bit, soon it would fell to the floor with a big noise and everyone would come running. Noila took a step inside and saw Sesu near Thognar's bag packs.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a firm voice and hands at her hips. Sesu jumped and almost hanged in the sealing.

"Don't scare me like that!" he cried out with a low voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I asked you first" she said with her firm voice, reminding him of his mother.

"Not so loud" Sesu whispered and closed the door behind her. He looked at her and realised he couldn't tell her anything else but the truth. "Uncle is leaving soon" he said.

"I know, why are you going through his bag packs then?"

"Because I'm going with him" Sesu said firmly and went back to the bag packs, looking for a space he could fit into.

"What? You can't do that!" she said.

"Yes I can" Sesu said as stubborn as his father, "I wanna see Northernd, and I wanna go with uncle to find Great Father Winter"

"That is just silly. Great Father Winter is a myth, he doesn't exist" Noila said. Sesu looked at her.

"Yes he does, and I'm going to find him" He jumped into one of the bag packs, ready to hide.

"I'm gonna tell mom" Noila said and was ready to go.

"You are just scared" Sesu said.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him, the bag was big enough to fit him and several other stuff.

"You are just a girl, who doesn't wanna come along, because you are scared. Girly girl"

"I'm not scared" she said.

"Really? Oh that's right, you just don't wanna see anything violent" Sesu looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"That is not true" Noila cried out, "I do dare stuff"

"Shush!" Sesu suddenly said, "Someone is coming" Noila gasped and before she saw it Sesu was down in the back pack. Noila wasn't thinking straight, she ran to the bag pack and jumped into it, and closed it after her.

"What now?" she whispered in the dark to her brother.

"Now you shush" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 5th**

Thognar went to Ironforge and met up with his human friend, the paladin. Sesu and Noila were still in his bag pack, but afraid of what would happen when Thognar saw them, they stayed inside the bag. Even though it was pitch dark inside of it, Sesu had found out it was the right one to be in. It was here Thognar had his food supply. He had some weird fish, but even though it tasted weird it was so moist so they didn't get thirsty.

Noila wanted to go home, but Sesu kept calling her scared and a girly girl, so she stayed.

The human was named Ceth, and even though he was twice as tall as Thognar he seemed to pay a lot of respect to the dwarf warrior.

"You seem a bit sad, my good Thognar" he said while they left the inn in Ironforge to go to the bank.

"Oh it's nothing" he said, "Just… my niece and nephew didn't show up to say goodbye yesterday. I should have stayed longer"

"I'm sorry," Ceth said, "But we need you, the valkyries are getting a bigger and bigger problem in Icecrown"

"I know… I think I have to get them something very special for the winter veil feast" Thognar thought out loud.

"When we come to Dalaran we can take a look in the toy store. The have some new special items I've heard" Ceth said.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Thognar smiled, "thanks my friend"

Sesu and Noila were in Thognar's bag pack that was hanging over his ram. They where as quiet they could be, while Thognar and Ceth where riding through Ironforge. Thognar put his ram outside Ironforge bank while he went inside. He put his bags next to the counter and started to talk with the bank keeper.

"What now?" whispers Noila, who was getting really anxious about the whole thing.

"We wait" whispered Sesu.

"For what?" her scared voice sounded in the dark.

"For uncle to look away so we can get out. Now shush!"

"Thognar!" a happy foreign voice sounded.

"Norelia" Thognar answered and Sesu dared to take a peek out of the bag. He saw his uncle hug a giant blue drainei lady. She looked graceful in her blue patterned robe and her glowing shoulder pats.

"I'm so glad Ceth got to you in time" she said, "We have to go now, where is Ceth?"

"He went to buy flasks at the Auction house, he should be here any minute" Thognar explained

"Are you talking about me?" Ceth's voice sounded and Sesu could see him smile when he saw the tall drainei named Norelia.

"We have to go now" Norelia said when they had hugged each other hello. "The situation is increasing"

"You are right," Ceth said, "Let's find a place where you can make us a portal"

A portal? Sesu couldn't believe his own ears. They where going to travel through a portal!


	6. Chapter 6

**December 6th**

Sesu wasn't sure what actually happened. Norelia had chanted some spell and a few seconds later a bright light had lightened up the whole bag. Sesu and Noila was afraid the bag had been opened, but it hadn't. Then everything became dark, and when Sesu woke up, it was the next day. Noila wasn't in the bag anymore.

"Noila!" he yelled, scared that she had been taken. He jumped out of the bag only with his sister in his thoughts.

"What?" she asked. Sesu looked at her. She was sitting on a large bed in a nicely decorated room.

"What happened? Where is uncle? Where are we?" Sesu asked away stepping out of the bag, "and what are you eating?" Noila swallowed her bite and answered:

"We went through a portal and you passed out, Uncle went with Ceth this morning, we are in Dalaran, and this is sweet bread, that uncle didn't eat for his breakfast" she smiled.

Sesu looked sceptical at it, but ate it when she gave him a bite.

"When is he coming back?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know, but they have been gone for some hours now, so it can't be long" Noila answered.

"Did I really pass out?" Sesu asked a bit ashamed.

"Yes, but its ok, a lot of people pass out the first time they go through a portal" Noila smiled.

"But you didn't" Sesu concluded.

"Nah… it tickled, like… no I can't explain it" she said and handed him the rest of the bread. She got off the bed and walked around in the small room. "It's really nice here, really clean… and the sealing is so high"

"Of course it is" Sesu said, "It's meant for humans" Noila looked at him with eyes that told him he was stupid.

"Aren't you afraid anymore?" asked Sesu.

"No not really, Dalaran is a good place to be, peaceful" Suddenly a loud noise went through the city outside the small window. They both ran to it to look out. At the end of the tower they where in, everyone was gathering to see, what happened. Sesu couldn't see anything, except from Thognar, Norelia and Ceth in the crowed, trying to get to the in.

"Hurry" he said and pushed Noila, "Uncle is coming, get back to the bag" Noila ran to the bags and jumped into the one they had been in. Sesu followed her, and he barely closed it before the door to the room opened.

"People never get smarter" Norelia's voice sounded, "Someone always have to try and fly into the city, no one ever succeed"

"I know" said Thognar, "Let's get going, before it gets to dark"

"You do know it always get darker faster here at Northrend, right?" asked Norelia.

"Aye" Thognar said, "But if we have to be in Icecrown tomorrow, we better get going to K3" Sesu listened intense, but no one said anything. Thognar just picked up his bags and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know todays episode is short. Just wanted to remind all of you, that the story takes place during Wrath Of The Lich King (now that Cataclysm is released today) **

* * *

**December 7th**

Never had Sesu tried to fly, and the first time he was in a dark bag, on something that wasn't a bird. It was very uncomfortable and he came close to reveal what he was in the bag, but this time Noila stopped him.  
For Sesu it felt like the flight would never stop. But in the end the "bird" finally landed and Thognar took his bags and started to walk. The walk seemed even longer, but in the end they came to a place, where there were a lot of noises. Gadgets and machines crashed and squeaked around them. Noila hadn't really said anything during the whole trip, except from the part on the "bird" where Sesu almost panicked. He was so embarrassed. She was the one who didn't want to come, and yet now she was the one who wanted to continue. Now he was the girly girl, or even worse… the girly boy.

"Let's rest a while before we continue" said Thognar, Ceth and Norelia accepted. A few seconds later Thognar sat his bags on a hard floor and ordered two ales and one honey mead.  
"It's getting colder" said Norelia, Noila dared to look out; Sesu had lost the mood for adventure ever since the "bird-ride". Norelia was sitting on a bench across from Thognar. Ceth was sitting next to Norelia. She was so pretty, so graceful. Noila hadn't gotten a good look at the blue drainei before now, and she hadn't seen anything like her. Even mom wasn't that pretty, and Noila had always thought Thekela as one of the most beautiful women in the whole world.  
"The winter is coming early this year" Ceth concluded.  
"It's all because of Father Winter" Thognar said, "He started his walk with the winter cape earlier this year. Something must be wrong"  
"Aye" said Ceth, "I dare not to think of what will happen to the winter veil this year. Something is wrong in Father Winter's home"  
"Maybe the little helpers didn't show up this year?" asked Norelia.  
"Hahaha" laughed Thognar, "the little helpers live there all year, just like Metzen. No, something else is wrong this year" he started to think. "When I was a wee lad, I heard a story about father winters cape. As you know he brings winter over the land when he puts it on and travel all around the world. But I've heard that if it ever got stolen, winter would take over and no one could do anything until he got the cape back. Winter would come early, and it would never end again"  
"You don't think… nah, it's not possible" Ceth said.  
"Why not? Ever since people got to Northrend anyone could go look for him. What if someone succeeded? What if someone took the cape?" Thognar said.  
"It can be true, just because it's getting colder earlier this year" Ceth kept going.  
"It's true" a small peeping voice said, "winter never comes this cold a year" a small goblin girl came over to their table, "And rumour has it, something happened not long ago up north in the mountains of Storm Peak"


	8. Chapter 8

**December 8th**

"Where did uncle go?" asked Noila. She was standing at the window looking out at the cold snowy mountains around K3. Thognar had left his bags in his room at the inn. He had been gone all day.

"I don't know, but he'll come back after his bags when he is done here" Sesu said, trying to calm her down, but inside he was as scared as her.

"You think it's true what she said?" Noila asked.

"Who said what?" Sesu asked and got pulled away from the fact that they had been alone a whole day soon.

"The goblin girl… about Father Winters cape? That it has been stolen?"

"I don't know" he mumbled, the grown up part of him told him not to believe in Father Winter anymore, but his childish side wanted to find Father Winter and the missing cape.

"I wonder who would take it" Noila said looking out of the window.

"Someone who wants power over the winter?" Sesu assumed.

"You don't say, dwarf, but WHO… and why… why would anyone do something like that to Father Winter?" Noila continued.

"Maybe they didn't get any presents last year and wanna get back at him?" Sesu said.

"Oh you are stupid," Noila said annoyed, "What are you doing anyway?" Sesu was sitting on the bed with some devise in his hands. It looked like cables.

"Uncle had these in one of his bags. I wonder what it is" Sesu turned it around and studied every inch of it.

"Look" Noila said and grabbed it to show Sesu a small label under a cable. "What does it say?" she asked, Sesu looked at it and concentrated. Noila had begun her lessons in reading, but she wasn't that god yet, and she got embarrass when she failed.

"Go…Gob…" Sesu tried, "Goblin… Jumper… Cables… XL"

"What does that do?" Noila asked.

"I don't know… make things jump?" Sesu guessed.

"Listen" Noila grabbed his arm, "Someone is coming" Sesu listened.

"It's the goblin girl…" He could hear her hum. "Quick!" Sesu pushed Noila over to the wardrobe near the door. The jumper cables landed on the floor. Sesu closed the wardrobes door as the goblin girl entered. She hummed while she cleaned the room. Thognar's stuff she put on the bed after she had made it.

Sesu was looking out of a small crack, she was almost done. Suddenly the door opened, and in came uncle Thognar, Ceth and Norelia. Sesu got scared, they where back already.

"What in the…?" Thognar exclaimed when he saw the goblin girl.

"Sorry, I was cleaning" she said, looking afraid he would do her harm.

"Have you touched my stuff?" Thognar asked the goblin shacked her head wildly.

"Thognar, we have to go, NOW" Ceth said. Thognar took his bags and Sesu felt an ice cold shiver down his back.

"What is happening?" Noila whispered behind him, but he didn't answer.

"Ok, nothing is missing" Thognar said while looking in his bags, "Let's get going, we have a long flight ahead of us"

"Yes," Ceth said, "If we fly all night we might be there in the morning"

"What are we waiting for?" Thognar asked with a smile and they left the room with the goblin girl standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy birthday, sis :D**

* * *

**December 9th**

Noila was more scared then ever. Thognar was gone, and he didn't even know he left them behind. Sesu tried to calm her down, but without luck, she was hyperventilating in the wardrobe, but they didn't dare to go outside. In the end Noila had fallen asleep. Sesu would try and come up with a solution, but he fell asleep before his thoughts could start thinking of something else then the fact that their uncle was gone.

The next morning Sesu woke up because someone was making noises in the room. He looked out the small crack and saw a really fat person walk around out there, but he couldn't see the person's face. Suddenly the person stopped in a movement, like if he had heard a noise. But Sesu hadn't heard anything, what…

In a glimpse of a second the person had turned around and opened the wardrobe. Sesu nearly felt out on the floor, and Noila woke up with a jump.

"Who have we here?" asked the person. Sesu looked up at him. He was dressed in a brown robe, it looked really old, and a big grey almost white beard went all the way down over his belly.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know where to do" Sesu said and got to his feet. Now he could see the man's face right. He was a dwarf. He had deep blue eyes hidden under the eyebrows and the beard was so big and thick so it covered his whole mouth.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice was deep as a thunder.

"Yes, our uncle…"

"I wonder what dwarfen children have of business in Storm Peaks, for not to say Northrend" the man said. Sesu couldn't answer, and Noila looked like someone who was afraid of getting a whipping. "What about your uncle?" asked the dwarf.

"Eeh… he left yesterday… and… ehm… he didn't know we where here… so" explained Sesu knowing how it sounded.

"Oh I see" said the dwarf and walked to the bed. He looked at the two children and Sesu thought he smiled for a second. "Come out of there, I won't bit ya, I don't like children. Not enough meat"

Sesu slowly walked over to the bed, Noila got to her feet, but stayed in front of the wardrobe.

"Now" said the dwarf when he saw Noila wouldn't come any closer to him, "Do you know where your uncle went? Maybe we can find him again" he smiled.

"You wanna help us?" asked Sesu.

"Sure… I have nothing better to do anyway… well… for now that is" he smiled. "The name is Winphur, well… Winophrim Wildbeard, but just call me Winphur, it's so much easier"

"I… I am Sesutian, but just call me Sesu, and that is my sister, Noila" Sesu explained.

"Ah, a real fighter and a little princess" Winphur smiled. Noila blushed. "Now, did your uncle say where he was going?" Noila was about to shake his head when Sesu took Winphur's attention away from her.

"No, but… I know where we can find someone who can help us" Noila looked confused, but Winphur just smiled. "He lives at the coldest mountain furthest to the north" Sesu explained making Noila even more confused.

"Coldest mountain to the north… now where have I heard that before" Winphur wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 10th**

"Let's get going" Winphur said and packed the last things in his helicopter. Noila and Sesu were already in it, ready to take off. A cold win had started to blow from the north, Winphur had found warm cloths for the two dwarfen children. Noila was almost blinded by a huge red hood. Sesu had a 3 meter long neck scarf tied around his neck, covering his mouth and nose. None of them could see anything.

Winphur jumped into the helicopter and two goblins ran to them. One swung the propeller and the other removed the blocks under it, so they could take of. To begin with it was really noisy and Noila was afraid it would break, but after a few "coughs" the helicopter started to lift higher and higher. Soon K3 was just a dot under them and they could see the whole area under them. Noila had to lift up the hood to look out, but the wind almost took it. So she kept it down, which was ok for her, because the helicopter was still very noisy and she was afraid it would crash, if she moved around to much.

Sesu dared to look out, and he was amazed and scared of what he saw at the same time.

"Winphur?" asked he through the noise, "what is that black spot next to K3?"

"Oh that!" yelled Winphur while making the helicopter go higher and higher. "About a year ago, when K3 opened, they build a spot for helicopters to land on. But a lot of the crashed. Helicopters where really knew back then. The first models had a hard time landing, but they have gotten better with the new models"

"And what is this?" asked Noila, "a new or an old model?"

"This baby is old, one of the finest, one of the first that was build, but I've never had any trouble with her. She is sweet as the day is long" Winphur smiled. The helicopter made a bump and the engine started to smoke. Winphur started to press a lot of buttons and the smoke disappeared again.

"are you ready, kids?" he asked.

"For what?" Sesu asked, his ears felt like ice cubes in the wind.

"For flying of course" Winphur smiled.

"I thought we did already" Noila shooked.

"No, we where just getting up, now we are going forward" at the same time Winphur made the helicopter go straight forward, heading for two mountains in the distance. He laughed a deep laughter and Sesu was wondering if it was the laughter that made the plain shake that much.

"This is life!" Winphur yelled through the noise of the engine and the howling of the wind.

"If it is, I prefer whatever it was we had before this" Noila mumbled, but no one heard her.

She covered up in the button of the helicopter, trying to think of something else but the shaking and the noise made it hard for her. She started to think about her parents and suddenly she wished she had never followed Sesu and just told her mom what he was up to.

Sesu was on the seat over her, looking out. The view was amazing. Snow and mountains everywhere, and the sky were so clear. Under them raised a giant blue glacier, it started back at K3, which he could hardly see anymore, and continued up between the mountains. It looked like it had no end. He loved it. Growing up a place where there was always snow, made him love it, and this looked amazing.

Suddenly ahead of them rose a giant mountain. It looked like it had no end that it just continued up in the skies. Sesu wondered if that could be the mountain where Father Winter lived.


	11. Chapter 11

**December 11th**

"Welcome to Bor's Breath" Winphur yelled happy. Sesu looked ahead, and the giant mountain without a top was right in front of them. "under us is what we call Bor's Breath. It's a valley filled with wicked flying creatures, who think their blue feather coat is the most beautiful thing in the world. Their eyes can make your bones freeze and their laughter can make it run cold down your spine"

"Can we please talk about something else?" peeped Noila, who had dared to come up and see the valley below them.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot, you are just kids. That cloths just make you look like goblins, and your skin is all covert" Winphur smiled. Noila looked at Sesu with burning angry eyes because he had chosen such a stupid old dwarf to take them to something that they didn't know if existed. Sesu smiled nervously to her, but it didn't work, she was angry.

Suddenly a deep, angry roar sounded, more noisy then the engine of the helicopter.

"What was that?" asked Noila, who slowly started to slide down in the button of the helicopter again.

"I don't know" said Winphur, "But you better keep your heads down, cause my fight instinct tells me, that we are in trouble" he found a pair of monocular and started to look around. The roar sounded again, deeper this time.

"Sesu" Noila whispered, shaking of fear, "I wanna go home"

"By all titans!" Winphur exclamated, "It's the Time-lost proto drake!" He hurried to try and get the helicopter moving again, but as Sesu turned around he saw a giant brown drake coming faster towards them, then Winphur could steer the helicopter.

"Sesu?" Noila asked scared, Sesu didn't say anything, just crawled down to her in the button of the helicopter. They looked at each other, shaking of cold and by the sound of the drake's deep roar.

"Hold on!" Winphur yelled and the helicopter started to fly with a speed they hadn't tried before. Sesu felt his heart beating, he was scared, but at the same time, he wanted to look. As he was about to crawl up again, to see the giant drake, a long flame breath flew went over his head. Noila screamed by the sound of it and pulled him down again. Winphur yelled highly to get the helicopter to react faster.

"Are you ok?" yelled Noila, Sesu nodded and decided not to look again. "What is that smell?" she asked. Noila turned around and looked out through a crack in the helicopter. "We are hit!" she yelled. The smoke was coming from the tale of the helicopter. The Time-lost proto drake was still after them, roaring and breathing his flame breath after them.

"Hold on!" Winphur yelled and the helicopter started to dive hard. Noila screamed and Sesu tried to hold on to her, but the helicopter was shaking too much. She slide down the button and ended under Winphur's feet.

"No!" Winphur yelled. Sesu looked out and saw the drake pull away.

"It's going away!" he yelled happily and looked at Winphur, but now discovered, why the drake was pulling away.

"Hold on, kids, this is not gonna get pretty!" Winphur yelled. They where headed straight down to an open hole in the grown. Sesu couldn't see if they would hit the hole and keep going inside the earth, or if they would crash beside it. But they would crash.

"Noila!" he called out, but she didn't answer. "Mom, dad?"

The engine sat out and Winphur told him to get down. Winphur got down as well, tried to push the two kids up in the back of the helicopter before the crash, but Sesu didn't know if it worked. The helicopter was shaking so much and all of a sudden a big crash sounded and everything became dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Congratulation on your wedding day, grandma and grandpa (49 years together 3)**

* * *

**December 12th**

The light blinded her a bit. Where was she?  
Noila had a terrible headache and she could barely sit up straight. Something was hurting. Her whole body was hurting. Where were Sesu?  
"Lay still, child" a deep voice sounded and a shadow moved over her, forcing her gently to lay down again. She couldn't say no, the voice was right, she had to lay down.

Sesu opened his eyes. Or at least he thought he did, but everything around him was dark. He blinked hard to be sure his eyes where open. What happened? The drake… the crash… was he dead? If dead was dark so black, why was he conscious then? He started to move around, his one leg hurt a lot, but he didn't care. He wasn't dead; he didn't want to be dead. He had to find uncle Thognar and get back home… and Noila… Where were Noila?

"Drink this" a soft voice said and Noila felt a warm, soft drink against her lips. She took a sip and felt the warm rush through her body like fire. But she had no strength, so she just laid there with closed eyes and enjoyed the warm rush through her.  
"Are they ok?" Winphur's voice sounded around her.  
"They should be fine" said the deep voice.  
"Thanks Creteus, for helping us" Winphur said with a low thankful voice, that only dwarfs can make.  
"No need to thank me, you where lucky to survive that crash" Creteus' deep voice answered. "I just hope the hot drink will do them good. The boy seems pretty fare away"  
"He is a strong lad" Winphur said, "I knew it from the moment he told me to go visit the Great Father Winter"  
"Great Father Winter?" Creteus said wondering, "but that is just a myth, he doesn't exist"  
"True, but let them dream… One day they'll know the truth and that day, they will grow up" Winphur said, "I hope I could prevent it"  
Noila heard more of the conversation, but it started to be more and more like a mumble and in the end she fell asleep.

"Drink this" a soft voice said and Sesu felt a warm, soft drink against his lips. He took a sip and felt the warm rush through his body like fire. It was a woman's voice that he could here, but everything around him was still dark. He couldn't see her. But he wanted to see her.  
Wouw the burning fire felt great inside of him. Like he was flying without wings.  
"Who are you?" he called out.  
"Don't worry about that, just save your strength for your sister" the soft silky voice said, "she will need it"  
"What do you mean?" Sesu asked, "What is wrong with Noila?"  
"Nothing is wrong with her… for now. But she will need your help, as you will need her. If you want to go home again, you have to trust each other, work together and most of all… believe"  
"But… we already do that" he said into the darkness.  
"Maybe… maybe not, only time will tell… now sleep, Sesutian" and then she was gone. Sesu didn't know how he knew, he just knew she wasn't there any more. And suddenly he felt so tired.  
He didn't know if his eyes where closed, because the darkness was the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**December 13th**

Sesu woke up curled up together in different cloth and a giant vest. He looked surprised at it and couldn't image who was big enough to use it. But he didn't have to, because a giant shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw a giant of stone in front of him…

"You are awake" the giant smiled with a deep voice and Sesu recognised it.

"ye… yes sir" he stuttered. He had never seen a giant before, not even one of stone.

"Don't call me sir" the giant smiled, "My name is Creteus, and I am stone keeper of Storm Peaks"

"Please to meet you" Sesu said. "Where… ehm… where is my sister? And Winphur?"

"Noila woke up this morning, she is helping Winphur build the flying machine" Creteus explained.

"What?" Sesu yelled and got to his feet. He stumbled out of the cloth and ran pass Creteus. Over a small hilltop of snow he saw Winphur work with a pile of scrap, which once had been the helicopter. Noila was walking around the place picking up stuff from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sesu asked when he ran up the hill.

"Sesu!" Noila yelled and jumped into his arms in a giant hug. Sesu fell to his bud and the both tilted over in the snow. "I thought you would die" she said.

"How are you feeling, lad?" asked Winphur, who had come out from the pile of scrap.

"Goo… good" said Sesu, who hadn't thought of his health, only of his sisters safety. "It's strange" he wondered, "but I doesn't feel like I crashed at all"

"That's good lad," smiled Winphur, "I'll try and finish up so we can get out of here before nightfall" then he turned around and walked back to the scrap. Noila held on to Sesu and whispered:

"Did you hear her as well?" she asked.

"Yes" said Sesu amazed.

"She gave me something to drink… I think it was magic… I think she was a fairy" Noila smiled. Sesu thought of what the voice had said to him… no, she wasn't a fairy, but she was good, that was for sure. She wanted to help them.

Sesu smiled at Noila and walked up to Winphur.

"Are we gonna fly in that thing again?" he asked.

"I hope so" Winphur grounded under the scrap, "If I can just make the right cables join together, but something is missing. Noila is looking through the lose parts on the grown, you could help her"

"No" said Sesu. "We are not gonna fly in that scrap yard thing. It's not safe, and what if we meet another drake?"

"Nah, we won't, it's so rare to find them up here. We where lucky you know"

"Lucky?" said Sesu, "My sister almost died because of that drake".

"Actually, lad. Your sister was in the bottom of the helicopter when we crashed; therefore she was the one who was the safest. You where the one who was about to die. If Creteus hadn't found us, you would be dead now, and no magic would be able to bring you back" Sesu couldn't swallow, something was stuck in his throat. It couldn't be true… the darkness… he remembered now…

"Don't worry lad," Winphur said, "I don't blame you, the first time is a hard one. I'm just sorry you had to be so young. Now, let's see if I can finish up" Winphur retunred to the pile of scrap and carried on what ever it was he was doing.

Sesu walked over to Noila, she smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. All he could think about was the darkness, and without a word he gave her a giant hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**December 14th**

"Look" Noila said and pointed up at the sky. Sesu looked up, it was all clear and filled with stars. Even though it was mid day they could clearly see the stars as if it was night. "Have you ever seen anything like that?" she asked, Sesu shook his head.

"Do you think mom and dad can see the same stars?" Noila asked, Sesu looked at her, he didn't want to answer that.

"Ok kids, I think she is ready" Winphur yelled from the hill. He had been working at the helicopter all night and most of the day. Creteus came to watch as well.

It didn't look like a helicopter anymore, nothing like it. Sesu didn't know what it looked like, and he was scared that it actually would fly, cause then he had to be in it. But on the other hand, they couldn't stay here, in the middle of Storm Peaks.

Winphur pressed a few buttons and after a few tries the machine started to cough like an old dwarf who had been smoking all his life. Slowly it lifted from the air and everyone was holding their breath. It was shaking a lot and then…

With a loud crash it hit the ground. Smoke filled the air and Winphur came coughing out of it.

"No good" he coughed, "She is dead, a fine bird she was" Sesu looked at him, not sure what to think.

"What now?" Noila asked, afraid of the answer.

"We have to find another way" Winphur smiled. "Let me think…" he started to walk around with his head wrinkled together in thoughts. Creteus started to look at the scrap pile, he didn't know what any of it was, flying machines was a new thing to him.

"Creteus?" asked Noila while slowly approaching him. He looked at her and smiled. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Ah" he smiled, "I'm the stone keeper of Storm Peaks. A long time ago I was put here to look out for the peaks; I was with my brothers, they too where stone keepers. But a war started, and black iron dwarfs came from the ground in big machines and attacked us. They wanted the peaks, the home of the Titans. Me and my brothers fought strongly, but in the end we couldn't hold them back. They took down some of the peaks, and the titans flied to Ulduar, the ancient city. I'm the only one left here"

"I'm so sorry" Noila said.

"It's all right… it happened a very long time ago" Creteus said and put down the scrap.

"I GOT IT!" Winphur suddenly yelled. He ran to them, happy as a child with a finger pointed up in the air. "We fly!" he smiled.

"Oh do we now?" Sesu said, "And how are we suppose to do that?" Winphur smiled and whistled with two fingers in his mouth.

"On him" he smiled and pointed up in the air. A small shadow on the sky moved towards them, at first it was hard to see it, but then it became bigger and bigger. Sesu started to get an idea of what it was, and he was right. A few minutes later a giant gryphon landed next to them, dressed in green plate armor.

"He is big enough to carry all three of us" Winphur said, "And he is fast like the lightning, he has saved my life quite a few times"

"He is yours?" Sesu asked. Winphur nodded and smiled proudly.

Sesu wanted to ask why he didn't call him a long time ago, but decided not to. Winphur was becoming more and more odd in Sesu's eyes.

"We fly tomorrow, it's getting dark" Winphur said. Sesu accepted that idea. Him and Noila curled up in Creteus' vest while looking at the stars. For a second Sesu actually didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay, because he wasn't afraid anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**December 15th**

"What is his name?" Noila asked Winphur. Sesu was packing up their stuff getting ready to leave.

"He doesn't have one" Winphur said while straping on the backpacks.

"But he should have" Noila said while patting the giant gryphon, "he just looks so… noble"

"Ok," smiled Winphur, "You name him then"

"Can i?" Noila asked surprised, Whinphur nodded and Noila started to think thoroughly about it.

Sesu picked up the vest and walked over to Creteus with it.

"Thank you" he said. Creteus smiled and took the giant vest, that Sesu had dragged across the snow because he couldn't carry it all. Creteus didn't say anything about it. He shacked it and put it on. Sesu was glad that he was made of stone, because the vest was cold from laying in the snow for that long.

"Thank you for helping us" Sesu said, it felt kinda weird but Creteus had become his friend he felt, even though they hadn't been talking that much. Sesu knew he would never forget Creteus, and one day he would come back to this place and visit him again.

"Are you ready, Sesu?" asked Winphur, Sesu turned around and smiled. He picked up the last bag and walked over to Winphur with it. Winphur put it the gryphon.

"Ok, we are ready to take off" Winphur smiled. "Where do you wanna go?" he looked at Sesu. Sesu's first thought was of his mom and dad, but then he felt something inside of him. He wanted to know where Great Father Winter was… where he lived. He looked at Noila, she was smiling and her smile made him decide.

"I wanna go to the coldest mountain to the north" Winphur smiled.

"sound good, lad, now let's get going" He grabbed Sesu and put him on the back of the gryphon who didn't seem to mind. Winphur walked to Noila and was about to pick her up when she said:

"Wait" and ran to Creteus. She didn't slow down. She just jumped on his foot and hugged his ankle. "Thank you" she said with a low soft voice, and Creteus looked surprised at the small dwarfen child hugging him. When she let go he squatted down and looked at her with his big blue stone eyes.

"No one has ever hugged me before" he said, "It felt… warm" he looked wondering into the snow, "I didn't know I could feel something like that" he looked at her again. "Thank you, child" Noila smiled.

"I will never forget you" she said, "Never ever" She ran back to Winphur who smiled at her before putting her infront of Sesu on the Gryphon.

"Now let's go" he said and got on the gryphon himself. He gave the gryphon a soft kick with his heels and it took off.

Sesu had flown a few times now, but the gryphon was the nicest he had to admit. It was soft, warm and comfortable. He held his hands around Noila, who seemed to like the way it felt flying on a gryphon as well.

They waved goodbye to Creteus, who waved back at them, and soon they where so high that he was just a dot under them. The engine of the Makers looked like a deep mouth ready to swallow them, but soon they where over it and the reached a mountainside near the edge of the Foot steppes. Winphur said:

"We are going to the Temple of Invention; it's one of the tallest places in Storm Peaks"


	16. Chapter 16

**December 16th**

The gryphon kept going up towards the top of the mountain in front of them. Noila was amazed by the ruins that stuck out of its sides.

"Temple of Invention" Sesu said with a wonder, "What did they invent? And who invented it?" Winphur smiled.

"I'm not sure… it was Mimir's temple, one of the old watchers, but when Loki started to mess up things he disappeared. All there is left here is Mirmir's helpers. I was thinking they might be able to help us find your coldest mountain" Winphur explained.

"Let's go there then" Sesu smiled.

As they came closer they could see the temple form and at the top great pillars surrounded the temple. Between the pillars where hovering bulbs of light, and the light revealed patterns in the floor. The wind was hard and Sesu curled up his scarf so only his eyes could look out.

In the middle was a beam of light and three stone circles was surrounding it. They spin around them self switching direction now and then. In the middle of the light beam was an anvil. Sesu could imagine how the Winter Veil presents was made there, how Great Father Winter would come and look if his workers did alright.

"Look! Down there" Noila said and pointed to the floor under them. A small dot was walking around, like it was looking out for someone.

"Let's go down there" Sesu said.

"Ok, let's go" smiled Winphur and made the gryphon dive down. "Noila, did you ever find a name for my gryphon?"

"Not yet" she answered, "But I'm still thinking"

"Fine, now let's go find that dot down there" He looked around and found the right place to aim the gryphon at. The wind was coming hard against them but soon one pillar covered for it and the flight down became softer.

The gryphon landed with a bump, but it didn't hurt that much. Now Sesu could see the dot closer. It was a mechanic gnome. It surprised him. He thought the workers would have been real persons and not machines.

"I'll go talk with him" Winphur said, "You stay on the gryphon till I come and get you" He swung down the gryphon and walked up to the gnome. Sesu and Noila was both excited to see what would happen. Maybe the gnome knew where Great Father Winter was.

Winphur tried to talk to it, but the gnome ignored him and walked on. In the end Winphur walked up and grapped it on its shoulder and it let out a loud roar. It turned around and just started to hit Winphur in rage. Winphur was surprised, but he defended himself. The gryphon moved a bit because of the noise. Sesu and Noila got scared and Noila forgot to breath for a few seconds. In the end the Gnome fell to the ground and the mechanics in it made noises that indicated, that it didn't work anymore.

Winphur came back to them with sweat on his forehead.

"We should better get out of there. They are not friendly" Sesu and Noila didn't say anything. They agreed in silence.

Winphur got back up on the gryphon and it took off. Sesu was disappointed. He had felt so close to Great Father Winter. Now he was so fare away again.

Noila didn't say anything, she just held on to the gryphon while Winphur let it away from the Temple of Invention.


	17. Chapter 17

**December 17th**

"What do we do now?" Noila asked while the gryphon moved away from the Temple of Invention.

"We go on to the next one" Winphur said. And soon in the horizon they could see a new temple on a new mountain top.

"What temple is that?" asked Noila interested in where they where going, but also scared of what evil creatures they would find there.

"It's called the Temple of Winter. In the old times the keeper Hodir lived there, father of the ice giants who lives here. Hodir isn't there anymore, but he left some guardians to look over his children while he was gone. I was thinking the guardians might know something. They are not evil, but good, they only wanna carry out Hodir's order" Winphur explained.

"That sounds nice" Noila smiled. Sesu didn't really listen. He was still disappointed that the gnomes where evil, that he hadn't found Great Father Winter yet.

"We are close now" Noila said and Sesu woke up. He saw a temple, alike the first one, in front of him. It had the same kinds of pillars keeping it up and the same lights lighting up the insides. But there wasn't a beam of light in the middle or an anvil for that matter. It looked all empty.

Winphur made the gryphon slow down a bit before it landed on the edge of the temple. First he hesitated, but then he made the gryphon walk slowly into the temple. It was all silent. All they could hear was the sound of air howling between the pillars.

"I don't like it" said Noila and pressed herself up against her brother.

"There is nothing to be afraid of" Sesu said but held her close, cause he too was afraid of the whole situation.

"Where are they?" Winphur mumbled and looked around. Noila looked down at the pattern of the floor. She followed it with her eyes all the way to the pillar across the room. In front og the pillar laid a big black and brown pile. First Noila thought it was dirt, but then she saw all the details in it. The hair, the cloths, the shoes, the small hair braids with light blue pearls in them. It was one of the guardians. His eyes where shot, he looked cold.

Noila started to scream.

"What is it?" Sesu and Winphur asked at the same time. Sesu looked where his sister where looking and saw what she saw, Winphur kept asking why she was screaming until Sesu pointed at the dead guardian.

"By all Titans" Winphur mumbled. The gryphon moved nervously because of the loud scream.

"Noila, it's ok, it's ok, stop scream. Relax, breath, it's ok" Sesu kept repeating while hugging her tight and holding a hand over her eyes. She stopped screaming, but Sesu could feel she was crying.

"He has been dead for a long time" Winphur said with a low voice. "He is ice blue. The only reason he is still… whole…" he had a hard time saying it, "is because of the cold wind up here"

Sesu swallowed something.

"Let's get out of there" he said. Winphur agreed in silence and turned the gryphon around. As the gryphon walked back to the edge of the temple Sesu noticed more bodies of guardians laying along the pillars in the temple.

"Who do you think killed them?" he asked Winphur.

"I don't know, lad, but only fire can kill ice giants. And Hodir's Ice guardians where a lot stronger then any other ice giants, so it had to be something or someone powerfull"

Sesu didn't say anything, he just let go of Noila when he was sure she couldn't see the bodies anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**December 18th**

Winphur was heading for another temple. All three of them where a bit scared of what they might find there.

"Whose temple is this?" asked Sesu when the temple rose over them.

"I'm not sure" Winphur said, "the keepers of the titans where many… I'm not sure I know them all"

The gryphon flew closer and closer to the temple, revealing a temple that looked like the previous temples, but with one difference. This temple had big chains wrapped around it, like to prevent others to come inside. But some of the chains had broken and was lying on the floor, making it easy to enter.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" asked Sesu, Winphur was scared as well. He had to protect the two children, he knew that.

"Yes, let's go in there. Whatever happens: stay on the gryphon" Winphur said and made the gryphon continue into the temple.

The temple had lights the same way the other temples had had. Sesu couldn't help but look around on the floor to see if there where any bodies at all.

But there was none. And there where no evil mechanical gnomes either. The temple was empty.

Winphur landed the gryphon on the floor and jumped off.

"Stay here" he ordered. Then he walked around in the temple. It was just as big as the rest had been. Winphur turned around a pillar and Sesu couldn't see him anymore. Noila was shaking in Sesu's arms. For a while no one said anything, then Sesu couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Noila?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you find a name for the gryphon?" he smiled, she nodded, "really? What is it?"

"Windstrider" she said with a low voice, looking to see where Winphur had gone.

"Windstrider, I like that name" Winphur's voice sounded and they looked behind them. Winphur had walked all the way around the temple to make sure there was no one anywhere.

"The temple is safe" he said, "There is no one here, only us" he smiled at them, "I suggest we stay here for the night"

At first Sesu didn't like the idea, but the temple was safe, it looked like no one had been there for a long time. And he could feel the tiredness in his body. They hadn't slept alright since they left Creteus. He needed the sleep, and even more important; Noila needed the sleep.

So Winphur set up camp and Sesu looked in the back with Winphur's blankets. Noila fell asleep right away, Sesu sat beside her so she could feel safe. He looked at her as she was sleeping.

"What are you thinking, lad?" asked Winphur who had found a pipe and started to smoke.

"I was just thinking about what mom and dad is doing now… if they have contacted uncle… or just think we disappeared back home in the forest"

"Don't think about it," Winphur said, "You'll just feel bad and you don't need that. We need to find your mountain" he smiled.

"Winphur" Sesu said and looked at Winphur with eyes that made Winphur lower his pipe, "I need to tell you something"


	19. Chapter 19

**December 19th**

Winphur had been all silent while Sesu had told his and Noilas story. How they had sneaked with their uncle to meet father winter. How they had been left in K3 and made Winphur bring them to a location that doesn't exist, 'cause Great Father Winter is a myth, a figure made to tell kids nothing more. Now they both sat in silence, Winphur thinking and Sesu waiting for Winphur to react. But Winphur didn't react. In the end Sesu said:

"I understand if you are mad, but… please don't leave us here. Bring us to the nearest camp with people and we will make our way home from there."

Winphur looked at him and got on his feet. He started to walk away from their small camp, towards one of the giant pillars. But half way there he turned around and walked back. He looked at Sesu and said:

"I'm not gonna leave you here, lad. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me the truth, but mostly im sorry, that you don't believe in Great Father Winter" Sesu looked wondering at Winphur.

"But… he doesn't exist… not really. The dwarf in Ironforge is just a normal Dwarf, he isn't really Great Father Winter."

"True" Winphur said, "But that doesn't mean the real one doesn't exist" He started to walk forth and back along the blanket he was sleeping with.

"What are you thinking?" Sesu asked.

"I'm thinking I need to get the two of you home to your mom and dad. And…" he stopped and looked up at the stars, "I think I know how to do that" Sesu looked at him without understanding anything. "But first you need to get some sleep" He picked up his blanket and laid it over Sesu and Noila, "There, I think it's going to be cold tonight"

"What about you?" Sesu asked.

"Don't worry, Windstrider will keep me warm, now sleep" Sesu didn't really want to sleep, but only a few seconds later he was fare away in his dreams.

When Sesu woke up later that day, he woke up to the sound of clinging metal. Not like in a fight but… what was it?

He looked around and saw Winphur packing all his stuff, cops clanged against each other and he seamed in a hurry.

"Ah, you are awake" he smiled. "Quick, we need to get going, there is a storm coming from the north and I want us out of here. We are to high up" Sesu nodded and tried to wake up Noila.

"What is it" she asked sleepy.

"We need to get going" he said and unwrapped the blankets on her.

As he started to pack the blankets he saw the one Winphur had put on him and Noila. It was dark blue with white snow flakes on it. Or so it looked like. White dots dancing in the patterns. It had a silver line along the sides and it felt warm and cold at the same time.

Sesu suddenly remembered what his uncle had been talking about at K3. Something about Father Winters cape, and if it ended up getting stolen. Winter would come earlier and…

Sesu looked at the cape again. It couldn't be true… could it? No, Father Winter didn't exist, he had decided that. And yet he kept thinking about him, and about the story of the cape. Sesu looked at Winphur and got a feeling in his stomach he didn't like.

What if the cape was Father Winters? What if the stories where true? And Winphur… he…

"Are you ready?" Winphur asked, but Sesu couldn't answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**December 20th**

Windstrider was standing all the way out on the edge of the temple. Sesu, Noila and Winphur were wrapped up tight on his back, ready to fly over the edge. Winphur had taken the blue blanket and wrapped around Sesu and Noila so they where extra protected for the wind and In the horizon they could see big thunderclouds moving closer towards them. The wind had increased and the cold was worse then even.

Sesu hadn't said anything to Winphur about the blue blanket; he had decided to wait till they where safe, away from the temple and away from the storm.

"Hold on kids" Winphur yelled through the storm. Sesu tightened his arms around his little sister and Noila pressed herself back against him as the gryphon took off.

The wind howled in her ears as the gryphon dived down. She could see ruins of and old city raise high to her left and in the distance she could the temple of inventors. She didn't want to return to that place, all she wanted to do was to go home. Home… it seemed so fare away and such a long time since she had last been there.

Suddenly the gryphon got a hard kick from the right. They where out of the ruins and the wind was harder.

"Hold on!" Winphur yelled, but his voice almost drowned in the wind. Noila squeezed her hands tight to the saddle on Windstrider. The wind was harder then she had ever imagined.

"It's going to be a rough ride" Winphur yelled, but once again his voice drowned in the wind.

Straight ahead Noila saw clouds rushing by with the wind, and through them she saw a tall castle. She was amazed by it, but the wind was hard and another blow made the gryphon tip a bit to the left. Noila looked down and under her was a deep cliff. There was a long way down to the ground where the cliff started and the cliff was so deep that Noila couldn't even see the bottom of it. Lightings stroke down in it, it seemed like the cliff was full of electricity.

Windstrider got back on course and Noila couldn't look down anymore. The wind was back hard on her side. One chin was cold as ice and her hood was almost blown off. She was losing her grip on the saddle. Sesu held her tight, but it didn't feel like it was helping anything.

"Hold on, we are almost there!" Winphur yelled, but then another hard wind hit them and Windstrider couldn't keep up the course. He tilted to the left, fighting to get back up on course. Sesu felt how he was about to slip off, how Winphur tried to hold on to him.

Windstrider was fighting to get up. Soon they where over the edge of the castle wall and a tower prevented the wind to hit them so hard. Windstrider got back on course and Sesu got back in the saddle. Winphur looked at Sesu making sure he was alright.

"Is Noila alright?" Winphur asked. Sesu pulled up his scarf; it had blown over his eyes. He looked between his arms, but all he found was the blue blanket. All he had held on to was the blue blanket. Noila was gone.

"Noila?" he asked looking through the blanket, be she wasn't there and he knew it. "She is gone. She is gone!" he yelled and turned his head to look at Winphur. In that moment Windstrider landed on the wall of the castle and Sesu could turn all the way around and look at Winphur.

"What happened?" asked Winphur, but he knew it was the wrong thing to say now.

"She is gone, and it's your fault!" Sesu yelled, "My sister, my sister is gone"

"Take it easy, Sesu, she has to be here!" Winphur said but didn't believe it.

"NO! Noila!" Sesu jumped off the gryphon and ran to the edge of the wall; Winphur was right behind him, grapping him and holding him away so he wouldn't fall down.


	21. Chapter 21

**December 21st**

"Noila!" Sesu yelled, but the wind took his voice. He was crying, he couldn't breathe.

"Sesu" Winphur kept repeating his name. In the end Sesu stopped yelling her name and looked at him. "I need you to stay here" Winphur said. Sesu looked at him with a wonder. "I will take Windstrider and go down the cliff to look for her. But you need to stay here, the wind is too hard"

Sesu understood, he nodded. Winphur took the baggage of the gryphon and placed it near the edge of the mountainside that had half devoured the castle wall. Sesu stood beside them and watched Winphur mount Windstrider alone, walk to the edge and take off, disappearing down in the cliff.

Noila, sweet Noila who always won over him. Now she was gone. Sesu didn't belive for a second that Winphur would find her. And if he did… Sesu didn't want to think about it.

The wind was hard and cold on Sesu, not as it had been over the cliff, but still really cold. He opened the bag with the blankets in and found the blue blanket. Winphur had put it in there when he took off the bags of Windstrider. Sesu looked at it and felt the cold on the outside and the warm on the inside. It felt soft and he couldn't tell what kind of fabric it was made of. It tickled his fingers and the white dots on it played a game with his eyes, making it look like a snowstorm. It was like he was getting hypnotised by it.

"Noila" he whispered.

"You need to be strong" a voice sounded. Sesu recognised it… but from where? "You can save her" it said.

"Who are you?" he asked while still staring at the blanket.

"Wrap the blanket around you" the soft voice said. Sesu didn't know why, but he did as the voice said and felt the warm side of the blanket hit him. It consumed all of him so only his head was outside of it. It was closed all the way around him and a strange feeling rushed through his body.

"Close your eyes" the voice said and so he did.

It felt like the wall under his feet disappeared, like under the blanket there was only a big black hole. He knew he was falling through it, but he wasn't scared.

"Look for her" the voice said and now he recognised it. It was the woman from the crash, or the voice who spoke to him after the crash… when he was passed out. Or had he really been passed out? The thought scared him.

"Look for her" the woman repeated. Sesu looked in the darkness and fare away he saw a small light. He followed it and found something in the light. It was just a small beam, shining at something. As he came closer he saw what it was.

It was Noila.

Sesu bend down and tried to wake her up, but she was just laying there. Sound asleep.

"Noila, wake up" he said, "Noila" but no reaction. "Where are you?" he asked, but only darkness surrounded them.

"You need to go back, Sesu" the voice said.

"No, I need to find her; I wanna take her with me"

"No, you can't. This Noila isn't real, but she shows you where the real Noila is"

"Where? I don't recognise this place!" Sesu got frustrated and angry. Now he knew she was alive, but where was she?

"You have to go now" the voice said and a force started to pull him back.

"No! Wait!" he fought to stay, but it didn't help. He got pulled back through the darkness and as he landed on the wall he fell to the ground. He hadn't moved at all and yet he was out of breath. "Noila" he whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**December 22nd**

Winphur and Windstrider came back up from the cliff. Sesu was sitting with the blue blanket around him on the wall. Winphur looked surprised at him and understood before he came down from the gryphon.

"Are you ok, lad?" he asked.

"You didn't find Noila, did you?" Sesu said, more as a conclusion then a question.

"No, lad, I'm sorry"

"It's because she isn't down there" Sesu, who had been staring out over the cliff since Winphur came back, finally looked at Winphur. "What are you doing with Great Father Winter's cape?" he asked. Winphur got surprised by the question and felt like someone had punched out the air in his lounges.

"Cape? What… I… When?" He didn't know what to say and for a few seconds he couldn't even think.

"The cape showed me where she is" Sesu said, "I've been thinking, and I know where she is now" Winphur looked even more surprised for every word Sesu said. "But why do you have Great Father Winter's cape? Don't you know winter will take over, if he doesn't get it back? That everything will keep being as cold as now?"

"Sesu, you don't understand" Winphur tried.

"No, and I don't think I want to understand. I just think you should give it back" In many ways Winphur could hear the boy was still just a child. Only a child would use the expression 'give it back' like that.

"Where is your sister?" Winphur said, "Getting her to safety, getting her back home with you is the most important thing now"

"She is safe, and I will make sure she gets home." Sesu said, "But you have to give the cape back"

"I didn't steal the cape, lad, I…" Winphur stopped himself.

"What?" Sesu asked, "It was given to you?"

"Yes" Winphur burst out.

"By who?" Sesu asked and got stunned by Winphur's answer. Winphur let out a sight before answering.

"By the Lady of Winter" Now Sesu looked even more amazed and he couldn't say anything. "It's her cape; she spread out winter all over Azeroth long before I was born. When she found me, she took care of me and as time passed she taught me how to take care of others. The day she couldn't teach me anymore she gave me her cape and let me be the guardian over winter. My heart is warm as a fireplace, and my love for other beings is being spread with winter. Dwarfs, humans, orcs and other creatures all over Azeroth can feel the warm and love, and when winter come they celebrate that feeling with Winter Veil, which I've become a symbol of. Sesu; I've never wished to harm you or your sister; I only want what is best for you. I knew you where safe with me; therefore I let you 'drag' me around Storm Peaks. But now it is not fun anymore. Tell me where Noila is."

Sesu couldn't speak. Winphur was… was… was Great Father Winter. The silky voice from the blue cape, from the crash… was the Lady of Winter… All this time… he had been right next to him.

"You… you are Great Father Winter?" Sesu asked, Winphur nodded with a soft smile that said sorry, "But… you don't exist"

"All I want you to do is believe," Winphur said, "believe that anything is possible, and then nothing can ever stop you. But Sesu, please, I beg you, tell me where your sister is"


	23. Chapter 23

**December 23rd**

"All this time… you've just been dragging us around in Storm Peaks? Why?" asked Sesu, who had sat down again, still with the blue cape around him.

"I saw you and your sister sneak with your uncle and I saw how you got left behind because he didn't know you where there. That is what naughty kids get for lying." Winphur said.

"So… you dragged us around Storm Peaks because we did something bad?"

"I didn't drag you around Storm Peaks, you wanted to go. When I thought you wanted to go home instead of looking for the coldest mountain furthest to the north you changed your mind and I continued. But I never wanted to hurt you or your sister. I knew you would be alright at the crash even though I didn't know we actually would crash. But the Lady of Winter protected us all. I didn't know what had happened at the temples, I only know a small part of the keepers' story. When we had to cross the cliff I wrapped you in the blue cape, because I knew it would keep you safe. Imagine my worries when I saw Noila was missing. She is not in the cliff so Sesu; Tell me where she is" Winphur had anger in his voice and Sesu had to admit to himself, that it scared him, before he could say what he said next.

"Prove you are Great Father Winter. You don't look like him, you don't wear a red robe and you don't do magic." Winphur let out a sight.

"Sesu; let me know where she is and I'll bring both of you home safely"

"No!" Sesu said, "Not until you prove who you say you are"

Winphur looked at him and realised that the kid didn't want to move at all until he got what he wanted.

"Give me the cape" Winphur said. Sesu hesitated, but unwrapped himself from it and gave it to Winphur.

Winphur put it around his shoulders and now Sesu could see how it was suppose to sit for it to be a cape. Winphur closed his eyes and started to mumble words Sesu couldn't hear. Slowly a wind grabbed the cape and wrapped it all the way around Winphur. It wasn't a cold wind even though it was filled with snowflakes. In the end Sesu couldn't see Winphur anymore, only the blue cape with the glittering look and the wind twirling around it. Sesu took a step back and fell over the bags. When he got up from them the wind had settled and he could see Winphur again. His gray hair looked like silver, it was brushed and curled and it looked soft as silk. His beard was clean, brushed as well and in the end of it was a blue ribbon keeping it together. He was wearing a blue robe that had same glittering magic effect as the cape and big black boots kept his feet warm. It looked like he had grown 20 cm even though he was still just a dwarf.

"I thought your robe was red" Sesu concluded. Winphur smiled, his red cheeks showed.

"Well, people have been telling stories about me for eons, so their image of me has changed. But it's fine by me, that way it's easier for me not to be spotted when I go see them" He explained.

"Noila, I think you can come out now" Sesu said with a low voice. For a few seconds nothing happened around them, but then one of the bags started to move and slowly Noila appeared from it.

"Of course" Winphur smiled when he saw her.

"I'm sorry" she said with a peeping low voice.

"The cape saved you" Winphur smiled, "When you fell off Windstrider the cape took you to the bag where you where safe. I must remember to thank the Lady of Winter" He walked over to Noila and gave her a warm thankful hug; he smiled at Sesu and gave him one as well.

"And now" he said, "Let's get you two home. I think we have had enough adventures to last a few years" He laughed and his deep laughter gave both Sesu and Noila a feeling of security, love and family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas for those who celebrate that tonight :)**

* * *

**December 24th**

Winphur, or Great Father Winter – Sesu wasn't sure what to call him anymore – wrapped his blue cape around them and told them to close their eyes. The cape surrounded them easily because it was so big. The wind played with it, but Noila and Sesu wasn't afraid of the wind anymore. They didn't feel anything but the warmth of the cape and the warmth of Winphur who had his hands around them.

Winphur started to mumble a small spell, but no one knew what spell it was, that is how ancient it was. Sesu felt like he was flying, but maybe it was just dizziness from the warmth. It felt like they where spinning around, like there was no up or down anymore. Sesu liked it. It tickled in his stomach and he wanted it to continue.

Just when he thought he had had enough it all stopped and Winphur opened his cape for them. The light was so bright that they couldn't open their eyes at once. Slowly they got used to it and Sesu couldn't believe what he saw.

They where surrounded by a forest covered in snow. The land was flat, only small hill tops made the scenery change a bit. They saw a snow rabbit jump through the bushes and a wild hog walk around with its snout in the snow looking for food.

"It's…" Noila said, and Sesu knew what she meant, but he couldn't say anything. Slowly Noila stepped out of the cape and started to walk up a small hill top in front of them. Sesu followed her, and as they reached the top of the hill they saw a small village at the end of it on the other side. Smoke was coming up by the snow-covered chimneys and people where walking around outside, doing today's daily work.

"We are home" Sesu said chocked. Noila didn't say anything, she just looked at the small village and then she smiled.

"Mom, Dad" she said and started to run down the hill. Sesu followed her in a jump and they both ran as they had never run before.

"Mom!" Sesu yelled when they came closer to their house and after a few seconds the door opened and Thekela came out.

"Sesu, Noila!" she said surprised, "Moignar! Thognar! Come out here!" she yelled into the house and fell on her knees as the two children reached her. They hugged her so she thought she was going to die, or maybe it was the hard knot in her stomach there was strangling her and making her cry.

In the door their father appeared and his brother, their uncle, followed after.

"By the light!" their father sad and fell to his knees next to them and hugged them together with his wife.

"Bloody he…" Thognar said and scratched his beard. "Where have you been?" He asked. Finally they all stopped hugging, but they didn't let go of each other.

"Sorry" Sesu said, "We where hiding in your bag uncle, and followed you to Storm Peaks, where we got left behind"

"Yes" he said, "We figured that much when I got the letter from your parents, but when I got back to K3 you where gone, where have you been" Sesu looked at his uncle, then Noila poked him and whispered:

"Winphur" Sesu let out a gasp and started to run back to the hill top.

"Sesu!" His mother yelled after him, but Sesu was gone, he had to find Winphur.

But at the top of the hill Sesu saw, that Winphur was gone.

Later that evening, after they had gotten a hot bath, clean cloths and a nice big meal, Noila and Sesu told their parents and uncle about the dwarf Winphur, and how he had helped them. They told what they had experienced, but didn't tell the part where they almost died; there was no need to worry them too much. Later they where back in their beds, after they had promised never to run off like that ever again.

"Where do you think he is?" Noila asked in the darkness.

"I don't know" Sesu said, "But he is Great Father Winter. I think he is out there making sure the winter won't take over the world"

"Do you think we will see him again?" She asked in a whisper, like she knew the answer but was afraid of it.

"I don't know" Sesu said, even though he knew the answer she was afraid of, "But I hope we will"


	25. Chapter 25

**December 25th**

Thekela had all morning walked into her children just to make sure they where still there. They where sound asleep, like they hadn't slept for a whole year.

"The mail is here" Moignar said from the kitchen. Thekela closed the door after her and went to the kitchen where Moignar and Thognar were sitting. They had a few letters and two big presents.

"What is that?" She asked.

"We don't know" Thognar said, "But it sais Sesutian and Noila on them. So we better wait till they wake up"

"I'm up" Noila said yawning when she walking into the kitchen.

"This came for you" her father said and gave her the brown present. She looked wondering at it before she started to open it. Shortly after Sesu came to the kitchen as well. He was given his present as well and while eating a freshly baked bun he opened it.

Noila pulled out a long white robe with golden embroiling on it. There where also a spell book and a stick.

"That is not a stick" Thognar said, "That is a wand. A priest's first wand"

Sesu had opened his as well, and he had pulled out a silver chain vest, a spell book and a one hand sword. He looked amazed at it.

"Who gave you this?" Their mother asked.

Sesu pulled out a small paper from the bottom.

_Dear Sesu_

_Thank you for believing in me. And thank you for looking out for your sister. You are both wonderful kids, and one day we will meet again. _

_Till then, don't stop believing, then you will go further then you could ever imagine. _

_Yours truly_

_Great Father Winter_

_Winphur_

Sesu smiled and looked at Noila. She was also holding a small paper in her hands.

"It's from a friend" Sesu smiled, and the grownups had to deal with that answer, because the kids wouldn't tell anymore.

"But… how did he know I wanted to be a priest?" Noila whispered when their father and uncle had left the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter" Sesu answered, "Just believe" he said with a smile.

**The End**

* * *

**Merry christmas everyone, and thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
